O primeiro suspiro
by May1994
Summary: Não sei se essa história está correta ... Porém foi bem divertido escrevê - la!     Ps: Peço que me perdoem caso tenha algo fora da época estipulada       Dragon Ball é marca registrada de Akira Toriyama e essa fic não tem nenhum intuito de lucro


O Primeiro Suspiro

Não fazia muito tempo que estavam juntos. Não, não mesmo. Parecia que fazia uma eternidade, porém ele era um pouco insensível e ela, mandona.

- Ei Vegeta, dá para você lavar a louça?-dizia ela enquanto tentava achar uma roupa decente – VEGETA!

- O que você quer? – indagou, saindo do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no baixo ventre- Você está passando mal?

- Não.

Estava um pouco gorda, na opinião de Vegeta, que estava acostumado com seu corpo esbelto. Não conseguia entender o porquê que as mulheres ficavam tão gordas quando estavam grávidas, mas mesmo assim não queria discutir sobre isso.

- E então você vai lavar a louça ou prefere que eu faça isso?-bradou ela.

- Prefiro que você lave – riu – É bem melhor.

Saiu do quarto antes que ela o acertasse com um tênis. Entrou no banho e cantarolou enquanto se ensaboava.

- Vegeta, venha ver... -suspirava ao dizer isso – Não quer saber o sexo da criança?

- Espero que não seja uma menina...

- Hã? Você disse algo?

- Não. Qual é o sexo?

- Olhe na ali, querido, e você saberá...

Vegeta chegou perto e olhou na pequena televisão. Não viu muita coisa, porém quando Bulma mostrou-lhe as partes do bebê, ele ficou comovido. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, fazendo-o se afastar para não demonstrar fraqueza.

- Está chorando querido?- Ela sorriu, e quando sorria, ficava deslumbrante – Está tudo bem, seu filho está saudável.

- Quem é que está chorando, mulher? Apenas caiu um cisco no meu olho!

- Sei...

Emudeceram por um instante, até que ele chegou perto e deixou sua cabeça no ventre da sua esposa, sentindo, assim, o pequeno ser que lá crescia mover ao seu simples toque.

Três da madrugada. Ela acorda e o acorda também.

- Ei, estou com fome...

- E o que você quer que eu faça?

- O que você acha? Arranje comida!

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Claro que não! Você quer que seu filho nasça...

- Tá, Tá... O que você quer?

- Humm... A comida da Chichi...

- Quê? Bulma, já é madrugada!

- E daí?

- Kakaroto deve estar dormindo!

- Então...?

- Tudo bem eu vou.

Levantou-se, e enquanto vestia a roupa, praguejou diversas vezes, fazendo com que ela o advertisse.

TOC, TOC- Um rosto irreconhecível apareceu na porta.

-Quem é?

Era Goku, que estava com uma aparência diferente do habitual. Cabelos desalinhados caíam-lhe pelo rosto.

-Sou eu, Kakaroto...

- O quê?- soltou uma gargalhada escandalosa que fez com que o outro desse um pulo- Que bons ventos trazem você, meu amigo?

- Bulma deseja a comida da sua esposa... Ela me obrigou a vir aqui...

- Tudo bem! Já que é ela não tem nada de incômodo! Entre.

- Tá, tanto faz...

Goku chamou sua esposa e pediu que ela fizesse a comida para Bulma.

- Ela está muito gorda... Deve ser de tanto comer -desabafou, afinal, Vegeta- Não estou a reconhecendo...

- Ei cara, isso é normal. - disse-lhe seu amigo - Chichi também ficou parecendo uma baleia...

-EU ESTOU OUVINDO, VIU GOKU!

- Opa... Ferrou...

A mulher terminou a comida e entregou ao príncipe dos sayajins, que se encaminhou à porta.

- A propósito, Kakaroto, obrigado.

- De nada, amigão!

Saiu e andou pelas sombras que encobriam a cidade.

- Aqui está sua comida...

- Awww... Você é tão fofo Vegeta... É por isso que eu te amo!

- Tudo bem, não precisa exagerar... Agora eu posso dormir?

- Claro meu amor... Boa noite!

Enquanto Bulma saboreava sua deliciosa comida, o príncipe dos sayajins cochilava tranquilamente.

Bulma acordou ás sete. Levantou-se, com um pouco de dificuldade, porém se levantou. O príncipe dos sayajins, percebendo que estava só em sua bela cama de casal, tratou de se levantar. Vestiu as calças e desceu as escadas. Sua esposa estava na cozinha.

- Por que acordou tão cedo Bulma?-perguntou ele- Você está bem?

- Estou sim querido, não se preocupe...

Foi se aproximando, até poder ver a face de sua mulher. O que viu fez com que se sentisse tocado. Bulma estava com os olhos marejados de água, algumas delas escorrendo pelo seu rosto gracioso.

-Por que está chorando, mulher?

- Não é nada... Deixe-me sozinha, está bem?

Olhou- o severamente, os olhos azuis marejados encarando friamente seu companheiro. Ele nada disse. Apenas se sentou e ficou observando sua mulher. Depois de um longo silêncio, disse algo:

- Bulma... Eu sei que não sou um ótimo marido- Olha que é difícil dizer isto – mas pode me contar o que te aflinge. Não é para isso que eu estou aqui?

-Vegeta...

-Pode falar...

Outro silêncio caiu sobre ambos. Ele, cansado, levantou-se e ia se encaminhando para a saída, quando a moça de cabelo azul o chamou:

-Vegeta...

-Hã?

- Eu estou com medo...

Não conseguiu terminar tais palavras, porque chorava e soluçava ao mesmo tempo. Começou a cambalear na direção de Vegeta com as mãos no rosto. Quando se aproximou, abraçou seu marido.

- Do que você está com medo?

Olhou-o, e para ele era horrível vê-la chorando, parecia que isso fazia um buraco no seu peito.

-Eu... – perdeu um pouco a voz – Eu... Estou com medo de perder você!

Isso o atingiu como uma pedrada. Não sabia o que dizer. Depois de pensar muito a respeito, resolveu arriscar:

- Não precisa ter medo de me perder. Eu sempre vou ser seu! -contorceu um pouco a boca formando uma careta –detestava mostrar fraqueza- Pode ter certeza!

- Eu sei... Não é isso que me aflinge...

- E o que é então?

- Quando você sai para lutar... Tenho medo que você não volte mais. Nosso filho está quase para nascer, e eu não quero que ele não conheça o pai...

- Pare com isto, Bulma! Eu sempre vou estar aqui – Outra careta – Eu te amo e nunca vou te deixar!

Ela o olhou, e em seus olhos não havia mais tristeza nem lágrimas, somente o seu olhar costumeiro. Isso fez com que ele se sentisse melhor.

- Eu te amo tanto Vegeta...

- Então, já que você gosta tanto de mim, porque você não me beija?

- Há Há... Como sempre chantagista...

- Bem... Eu tenho que ganhar algo em troca, não acha?

A moça continuou rindo, e sentiu as mãos de seu marido se entrelaçar em sua cintura. Levantou os pés e seus lábios se encontraram com o dele, primeiro mordiscando- lhe os lábios até ele reclamar:

-Para de enrolar e me beija logo mulher! – disse um irritado Vegeta- Você sabe que eu detesto isso!

- Ah querido... Eu sei que você detesta isso... É por isso que eu fa...

Antes que pudesse terminar, estava sendo beijada por ele. Ficaram assim por alguns instantes, que pareceu eterno

Domingão, um churrasco na casa de Goku. Lá estavam eles, ela conversando com Chichi sobre bebês e ele conversando com Kakaroto.

- Ela está tão feliz com esse neném – resmungou Vegeta.

- Você não está? – Perguntou-lhe Goku

- Não sei Kakaroto. Acho que não tenho instinto paternal, não sou tão carinhoso assim...

- Deixe de besteira! Eu pensava assim também... É bem legal ter filhos. Mesmo que você não tenha um instinto paternal, seu filho e sua mulher te amarão do mesmo jeito.

- Isso que você está falando é uma grande besteira – Fez sua careta costumeira – Pfff...

- Tudo bem... É você quem sabe...

Continuaram conversando, até que um grito tomou-lhes a atenção. Era Bulma. Ele correu até lá, sendo seguido por Goku.

- Bulma? O que você tem?

Ela não respondeu. Foi Chichi que lhe respondeu:

- Seu filho vai nascer, Vegeta. Leve-a para o hospital. Agora!

Por incrível que pareça, ele não se mexeu , parecia feito de pedra. Foi Goku quem o fez se mexer:

- Ei, você não escutou o que minha mulher disse? Leva logo a Bulma para o médico!

Depois desse empurrão, Vegeta pegou a mulher no colo e saiu andando. Seu amigo gritou-lhe:

- Você sabe voar, não sabe?

Porém ,quando Goku terminara essa frase , o outro já estava longe, muito longe.

Um hospital. Um quarto. Sua esposa e seu filho que está por vir. Vegeta estava tão desacostumado com isto, que qualquer outra coisa que escute ou que lhe falem, não passa de um zumbido qualquer. Seu interesse era Bulma e o ser pequeno que ela carrega. Não o deixaram entrar no quarto, por isso ficava andando de um lado para o outro. Foram alguns minutos de desligamento total.

"Buá... buá..."

Nasceu. Seu filho nasceu. Um sentimento que Vegeta tentava ao máximo esconder, viera á tona. Felicidade. Uma imensa felicidade tomou conta do seu ser. Invadiu a sala, sem se importar com o que os médicos lhe diziam. Só queria ver seu filho. Só.

Ao ver sua esposa, se relembrou do dia na cozinha. Mas, desta vez, eram lágrimas de alegria.

- Seu filho nasceu... Seu filho nasceu, Vegeta! –Disse uma lacrimosa Bulma

Ele pegou o filho no colo, olhando- o pela primeira vez e escutou o seu primeiro suspiro. O primeiro suspiro. Foi um momento mágico para ele.

- Ele... Ele é tão pequeno, Bulma – disse – Ele não está doente?

- Não meu querido- disse ela – Eles são pequenos assim mesmo.

Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Bulma e disse:

- Eu amo vocês dois- dessa vez não teve careta- Vocês são as coisas mais importantes da minha vida.

Virou-se para Bulma, que chorava sem parar. Inclinou-se, beijando-a na boca.

- Não se preocupe, eu nunca vou deixá – los.

- Eu sei meu amor, eu sei...

De repente, ele emudeceu. A moça de cabelo azul ficou séria por um instante, depois lhe perguntou:

- Algo de errado, Vegeta?

- Kakaroto está me chamando...

Ele entregou o bebê para ela.

- É algo perigoso?

Pela primeira vez, ele lhe deu um sorriso sincero:

- Se for, prometo que voltarei. Nada vai me afastar de vocês.

Saiu. Bulma ficou sozinha no quarto, contemplando o seu filho e com esperanças que seu marido voltasse

Porém, como todos sabem, ele não voltou.

Fim


End file.
